


【牛哥生日贺文】心想事成

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”*可爱他们的，OOC我们的*觉不觉得这个预警有些熟悉？*是的又是我们*文章背景来自洛神组私设的中国魔法学院世界*没错我们就是要当他们恋爱的npc！*虽然我们人少但是我们力量大呀~*来自爱搞事的[洛神组]*文/[洛神组]半死梧





	【牛哥生日贺文】心想事成

你有什么想要的吗？

你的心愿，我都可以帮你达成哦~

 

 

脚步声在院中响起的时候，金博洋和羽生结弦正隔了一张小方桌僵持着，更直接一点的说法应该是羽生结弦抓着金博洋的手腕不放手，而金博洋垂头拒绝给出任何反应。

 

“天哥，伴手——哎呀我突然想起有件事情没做现在要赶紧回宿舍……”

 

听到学生的声音突兀转了个弯且毫不迟疑就朝着“你懂我懂大家懂”的方向飞奔而去了，金博洋无奈地用自己尚且自由的左手抚了抚额。

 

“进来。”

 

他试探着抽了抽自己的手，然而羽生依旧执拗地看向他，要等一个回应，没料到这人居然到了这种地步都不放手，金博洋不免有些急了，他压低了声音有些不安和焦躁地唤对方的名字。

 

“羽生！”

 

梧桐进来的时候，就看见这两人正襟危坐，桌上也只有博山炉中的白水檀在缓缓燃烧，看样子这两人是盯着香灰坐了一下午？

 

气氛有点，微妙啊。

 

“金教授，羽生教授。”她拿出面对礼仪课期末考试的谨慎来，跪坐在榻上，敛好衣角，神态平静，姿态优雅地——从自己的运动双肩包中取出一个手账本。

 

“在上海出任务的时候淘到的，店家说是让人心想事成的手账本，”瞧见这两位教授都八风不动，梧桐不免又加了把火，“似乎是最近在外界也很出名的本子，虽然按理来说这种文字创造型魔法是不被允许存在的，让梅林的人鉴定也不是什么邪恶的契约术，不过以防万一还是带回来了一本。”

 

一件普普通通的手信突然成为了新型黑魔法可能的证物，纵使这两人再觉得有些胡扯，也都把态度正了几分，羽生更是伸手接过手账进行了一个简单的魔法搜查。

 

“嗯，确实没有邪恶魔法的气息，可能要在使用的时候才能确认到底是如何起效果的。”

 

“羽生教授说得对，”梧桐一脸的严肃，好像手账本上就维系着魔法世界的未来了，“金教授要不要试一下？”

 

虽然金博洋觉得哪里有点奇怪，不过考虑到比起仍是学生的梧桐，编制还在昆仑的羽生，自然还是由身为太学教授的自己来试验更合适，所以就也没多想地从羽生手中接了过来。

 

“我去磨墨！”

 

少女一跃而起，蹬蹬蹬地从一边书桌上端了文房用品来，眼睛发亮地双手呈上小羊毫，然后就拿起桃花墨研磨起来。

 

金博洋糊里糊涂地就被塞了笔打开本子，就在他一边想着要写些什么耳边一边传来已经不怎么试图掩饰自己兴奋的“一定要写上祈祷人和作用人哦”声音的时候，突然反应过来了。

 

他抬起头看着笑容满面的梧桐和一脸兴味的羽生结弦，把本子一合笔一丢，“梧桐回去，别在这凑热闹。”

 

“我也想看一下这个魔法产品的效果……”

 

“回去，你在这我就不会写的。”

 

梧桐失望地站起身来，看了羽生结弦一眼，又眼巴巴地看回来，“那我回去了，天哥你可一定要用啊，听说真的很有效果。”这丫头合上纸门退出去后，还能听到她在院子里声调飞扬地跟自己学妹说话，“阿久来啦，金教授有事呢，走走走我带你找江哥去。”

 

金博洋叹了口气，看向已经拿起本子翻看的羽生结弦。

 

“你也该回去了吧。”

 

“博洋想这么就打发走我吗？”

 

这人到底想怎样啊。

 

“这次探查很危险，对方有强大的魔法检测系统，我们长安学子历来身体魔力波动不强，去哪里才很合适，羽生你是正统术士，很容易被……”

 

“你们的身体魔力不强是因为你们的魔法几乎全部附着于武器上不是吗？你赤手空拳和普通人又有什么区别，如果对方毁约动用了魔法呢，你毫无反抗之力！”

 

“那你去又有什么意义？如果你在门口被人发现就危险了！”

 

“博洋一个人在里面就不危险了吗？你连符纸都扔下了，我连你的消息都得不到！”

 

金博洋有些气结，但他也知道羽生是为自己好，最终忍了又忍，才憋出一句：“比起这种事情，任务的完成更重要。”

 

羽生结弦的脸一下冷了，声音像是淬了冰：“任务很重要，你也很重要。”

 

看着羽生离开的背影，金博洋难得的有些不安，虽然他的这位朋友总是在一些地方过分执着，但毕竟是出自关心，一味拒绝朋友好意总归是他理亏。

 

只是，羽生的在意有些时候常常会让他觉得有些没有距离感，尤其是涉及到任务的时候，他最终还是安然无恙地回来了不是吗。他也曾经因为任务和江哥桶姐失联数月，但是回来后最多被拉到后山打一顿，也没有羽生结弦这样的——不依不饶。

 

金博洋不知所措地把目光转回到本子上，有些时候他真希望羽生结弦没那么在意自己。

 

 

长安太学的学生们发现了一件事，过去只要来到太学就和他们金教授形影不离宛若连体婴一样的羽生教授，今天中午居然和金博洋分开在廊下用餐！明明金教授就坐在离他只隔了三张桌子的地方！ 

 

金博洋独自用餐的孤独背影和羽生结弦同身边人谈笑风生的照片立刻就登上了太学论坛的头条，并且被管理员标红了，帖子内充斥了问号感叹号哀嚎疑惑以及猜测昨晚到底发生了什么的缠绵悱恻的小短文。

 

具某不知名的“知情人士”爆料，昨日TA见到这两人的时候，他们的气氛非常紧张，再结合之前金博洋出完任务回来就被人发现羽生黑着脸从昆仑连夜赶到长安的消息，大家得出一个结论。

 

他们冷战了！但是应该还没有分手。

 

不对等等，这两人什么时候在一起的？

 

抱有以上疑惑的发言很快就被更加激烈的“论如何哄回冷战中的情侣”讨论淹没了，学生们以身说法开始回忆自己稚嫩青涩不懂套路的愚蠢时光，论坛里充满了“哈哈哈”和“嘤嘤嘤”的欢乐气氛。

 

一无所知的金博洋仍旧在一个人吃饭，他的余光能看见羽生结弦微笑着和身边人说话的样子，以及红着脸颊目光闪烁从羽生背后路过的女孩子们。

 

羽生确实很受欢迎，他后知后觉地意识到这一点。只是过去他总是在羽生身边，从未注意到他人的眼光，可是现在他才发现居然有一半的女孩子们都双眼发亮地盯着羽生。

 

金博洋有些不自在地动了动身子，飞速解决剩下的胡饼然后起身去还盘子，正好在厨具回收处撞见羽生。

 

“羽……”

 

羽生结弦朝他礼貌地点点头，把手中东西放下后就走了。

 

金博洋愣住了，他从没见过，不对，他见过羽生结弦的这一面，那是面对陌生人时的羽生结弦，可是他从来没见过这样平静、温和又有距离感地对待自己的羽生结弦。

 

他几乎是立刻想起了自己昨天在本子上写下了话，要不是太学内禁止御剑他恐怕会直接踩着青冥飞回卧房撕下那页纸。

 

确实，他觉得羽生结弦有点太粘人了，但是这并不代表他就想要一个陌生人一般的羽生结弦！

 

然而在他抬脚之前，已经走出门槛的羽生结弦又转身回来了，并且看起来是朝着他来的。金博洋不自觉地松了口气，想着不管怎么说先道个歉，然后就被羽生的官方笑容钉死在地上。

 

“金教授，有学生通知说隋主任要开教师会议，正好跟你说一声。”

 

他有多久没听到这个疏离的称呼了，这让金博洋简直觉得有些委屈了。他们认识那么多年，一起经历了那么多事，然而仅仅因为那个莫名其妙的本子上的魔法，他们的友谊就可以这样一笔勾销了吗？

 

“一起去吧。”金博洋扯了扯嘴角。

 

他本来想趁着一起走路的机会询问一下羽生结弦到底是被抹消了相关记忆还是被做了什么其他的手脚，结果没想到羽生结弦一路脚下带风，他不得不小跑着才能跟上他的速度。

 

等一下，羽生结弦走路这么快的吗？

 

金博洋想起以前他联系羽生的时候，羽生总是出现地比想象中的早，只是因为他们一起走路的时候，羽生和他一直都是一个步速，所以他从没注意过这个问题。那么，以前都是羽生在迁就自己吗，现在他拒绝迁就，自己就必须去追他的背影了。

 

他咬着嘴唇加快了自己的脚步，同时心里暗下决心等结束会议就第一时间回去点了那本子！

 

“哦，来啦，随便坐。”隋文静靠在窗边朝着他们点点头，金博洋也打起精神准备会议，随便拉开椅子找了个位置，正巧看见羽生结弦坐在了离他最远的对角线上。

 

隋文静探究的眼神在仿佛无事发生的羽生结弦和浑身僵硬一脸不可置信的金博洋身上打了个转，打开手机登陆论坛，脸上的表情变了又变后，还是恢复平静开始翻自己的会议摘要。

 

而金博洋是在江哥碰了碰他的肩膀问“喝茶不？”的时候，才发觉自己手边没有杯子的，要知道过去开会的时候他杯子里的茶水永远都是最适宜的温度。

 

再一次意识到自己的生活中曾留下多少羽生结弦影子的金博洋有些沮丧地摇了摇头。

 

会议主要讨论了一下近期魔法界的动荡和一些需要新注意的问题，以及下个月长安昆仑联营的事宜，“正好羽生也在，金博洋待会和羽生一起去六部把单子弄回来。”

 

羽生结弦的眼神随意地掠过金博洋，点头说好。

 

金博洋？他已经在连番打击下有些石化了，隋文静干脆忽视了他散会。

 

“金教授？”

 

金博洋回神的时候，会议室里已经只剩下自己和羽生结弦了，羽生站在他身边礼貌地问：“如果你现在方便的话？”

 

“方……”他突然想起了什么，立刻起身，动作大的连椅子都翻倒了，“对不起我有点事情，可以等我一下吗？”

 

羽生结弦有些隐晦地皱了皱眉，继续微笑：“没关系，如果不是因为需要两个学校的签字其实也不用麻烦金教授，那我在六部那里等你吧。”

 

“抱歉，我很快回来！”金博洋的声音还留在会议室里，人已经跑在御道上了。

 

羽生结弦低头看向金博洋遗留在桌上，本该是用作会议记录的纸，笑了一下。

 

 

快点，再快点！

 

金博洋简直是拿出了自己的命在跑，心脏疯狂跳动着似乎下一秒就要从喉咙里蹦出来，无视了路上学生们惊异的目光，伸手够了檐角翻身上房，一路“走小道”跑向自己的卧房。

 

为什么他从来没有意识到？

 

不，他不是没有意识，他只是在逃避而已，他怕一旦自己袒露了心思，便不能如同朋友一般放心自在地相处，便要进入一段陌生的关系中。是他仗着羽生结弦的纵容步步后退自欺欺人，直到他猛然发觉原来失去比改变更可怕。

 

他从房顶猛地扑了下去，动作粗暴地扯开纸门，从床底翻出那个本子，撕掉了那页纸。

 

“撕啦——”

 

连气都来不及喘一口，金博洋捏着它回身冲向六部的事务所，同时一边祈祷这个见鬼的魔法立刻失效吧。

 

把他的羽生结弦还给他！

 

等他气喘吁吁地从事务所的办公人员得知羽生结弦已经领着单子出去的时候，简直腿软地要跪在地上，不会是……不会是魔法无法逆转吧。

 

他有些慌乱地摸向自己的怀里，那是羽生之前送他的定位符，只是他很少用，多数时候都是羽生定位来找他，而他永远只是站在那里，等待着。

 

符纸闪过一道金光，在他的视野里向后山延伸，金博洋握了握拳头，追着金光跑出去。

 

金光绕过一栋栋建筑，金博洋心急如焚地跟在后面：羽生过去找他的时候，也是这样的焦急不安吗。

后山植株繁茂，好在金光并不受阻挡，等他分花拂柳地绕过一棵古木的时候，盘腿坐于树下的羽生结弦便像是梦中遇仙一般突然出现在眼前。

 

那金光落在羽生身上就消失了，树下的翩翩公子睁开双眼看了过来。

 

明明之前想见他的不得了，然而真正见到了，金博洋又有些想要后退。手中纸页的粗糙触感提醒着他曾经做了一件怎样愚蠢的事情，深吸一口气，他抬脚走向羽生。

 

羽生抬起脸来看着他，眼神很平静。

 

想到羽生已经不记得他了，金博洋鼻子一酸，但是很快又平静下来，没关系，他们还有很多时间。

 

“羽生……我想和你说……”

 

“我都知道了，博洋。”

 

羽生打断他的话，露出一个温柔的、私密的，他再熟悉不过的笑容。

 

那一刻，纯然的喜悦充斥了金博洋的全身，他惊喜地看着羽生，激动地浑身发抖。

 

“我也知道，我过去做的事，给博洋带来了一些困扰，”羽生站起身来，抚了抚衣袖，自顾自地说着，“朋友之间确实不该这么亲密。”

 

金博洋觉得就是坐过山车他的心脏也没这么大起大落的，再次深呼吸，告诉自己没关系，在他准备再次开口的时候，羽生又说话了。

 

“所以，”他露出一个狡黠的笑来，“博洋愿不愿意和我成为可以合理亲密的关系呢？”

 

 

《震惊！恋情曝光，多名学生眼见羽生结弦和金博洋牵手从后山走出。》

 

“这香港小报一样的起名真是……”梧桐趴在小桌上，登上自己的管理员账号把这个帖子标红置顶。

 

躺在榻上贴面膜的唐星沉哼了一声：“别装的像你什么都不知道一样。”

 

“哎呀，我知道什么嘛~”

 

“那本子上本来就只附了一个名字触发信息共享的小魔法，最多当个传信工具，哪有你胡诌的那么神奇。”

 

“所以说呀，”梧桐微笑着从星沉的柜子里抽出一袋薯片，“就连我们都知道那上面只有一个传信小魔法，羽生结弦怎么会不知道呢？”

 

 

END


End file.
